


Exterminator

by SunnyBot



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Experimentation, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBot/pseuds/SunnyBot
Summary: After Bumblebee is turned into a techno-organic insecticon by Blackarachnia, Blitzwing decides to do some pest control. He finds himself quite relieved in the aftermath.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Exterminator

Blitzwing smiled proudly as he turned to face the fiery blaze from whence he came, placing his servos on his hips as he admired his work.

It had hurt, watching Blackarachnia drag Bumblebee away into the darkness. It had hurt, finding him again, twisted and scared out of his processor. But most of all, it hurt knowing he could have saved him, knowing that Bee would have been fine had he been there to crush that damned spider sooner.

But even so, the triple changer couldn't help but smile. He may not have been able stop her in time then, but at least he could make her pay now.

And as the infernal femme who had robbed him and his lover of their sanity drew her last, painful vent, Blitzwing's crimson smile grew wider then it had in a thousand years. The satisfaction was almost intoxicating.


End file.
